The Runaway
by Canna
Summary: Everyone knew that Kurosaki Shun and Sora Shiun'in are in a relationship. However, when one day Sora ran away and Kurosaki chases, it leaves one question in everyone's mind. What in the world is going on? [Preyshipping—ShunxSora] Slight AU


"What's with you and Kurosaki, Sora?"

It was a question Sora had expected as he sat in the cafeteria with Yuya sitting across from him. The sky blue haired teen took a long moment to ponder what to tell the other all while sipping on the lukewarm water. In the end, he decided it would be easier to get Yuya off him by giving the most straightforward answer.

"It's none of Yuya's business."

"It is when you broke into my home last night to hide from him." Yuya frowned. "I heard from Yuto that even Kurosaki has no idea why you're suddenly avoiding him, so it can't be that you two got into some sort of fight."

"Just get off my back, Yuya. It's none of your business." The sky blue haired boy repeated stubbornly before he took a small, careful nib at his bread.

"Look Sora, it's obviously bothering you too. You haven't even been eating properly."

The boy flinched. He looked down to his bread, then slowly back up to Yuya. Could it be that he knew?

Lime green eyes searched the Pendulum duellist's concerned expression. No, it doesn't seem like it. Yuya isn't that sharp unlike a certain someone he knew.

"Just drop it, Yu—"The bluenet's voice was abruptly lost in his throat as his eyes flew wide. Every nerves in his body prickled as his instinct went into a frenzy. Cursing under his breath, he soared over the table, ignoring his friend's startled yelp as he landed onto the windowsill just as his boyfriend burst into the cafeteria.

**"Sora!"** Kurosaki growled, sounding far from pleased as his predatory eyes immediately locked onto their target. Sora didn't even spare a look behind him as he jumped down from the third floor. There were screams of students echoing around him as he reached out, grabbing the branch of a nearby tree to stop his fall. With a flip, he landed on top of the branch before leaping the rest of the way down. The moment his feet touched the solid ground, he dashed off, knowing that his boyfriend would have no problem performing what he had done.

Since he was smaller and therefore having shorter legs, he knew he was at a disadvantage. It was only a matter of time before he's caught so he need to find a place to—

"Shit." He cursed when he heard the echoing shrieks of bird. Kusosaki had summoned his Raid Raptors. Apparently the older male was more ticked off by his runaway stuns than he had thought.

Thinking the first thing that came to mind, he ducked into the alley and dived into the pile of trash waiting to be picked up. He grimaced at the stench that greeted him as he buried himself until his entire body is hidden. He calmed his breathing and peeked out just in time to see one of those pesky birds flying by.

Knowing it still wasn't safe to go out, Sora waited a bit longer. He didn't know when, but he eventually dozed off. By the time he came to, the blue haired teen woke to see the sky already dark. He crawled out of his hiding place and frowned at how his clothes had soaked up the smell of the trash.

The boy thought about going to Yuya's place, but the other would no doubt try to get answer from him again. Besides, Yuya's place was no longer safe now that Kurosaki knew he had hid there once. If he knew his boyfriend any better, there would be traps set up all around the house just waiting for him to step in. Going back home was out of the option as well since he shares the apartment with his boyfriend.

Sighing deeply, Sora did the next best thing he could think of.

"So…you decided do come 'ere?" Yuzu asked, her voice sounded strained and syllables mispronounced due to her hand holding her nose to block off the stench.

Sora smiled brightly with wide, watery eyes that hypnotized the pink haired girl. "Please, Yuzu~?"

Despite the horrible smell, that look worked its charm wonderfully as the girl melted under the stare. "Alright—"

Before Yuzu could even finish, Sora charged inside.

"I'm going to use the bath!" He announced cheerfully as he ran pass Shuzo Hiragi who literally fainted by the harsh scent rolling off the boy.

After getting himself cleaned and his clothes going through the washing machine, Sora sat on the couch in the living room wearing the headmaster of You Show Duel school's clothes. They were rather uncomfortable, but beggars can't choose.

"Here, I've made you some hot chocolate." Yuzu said as she placed a cup of brown liquid in front of the boy. There were even four fluffy white marshmallows floating at the top. However, instead of pouncing onto it like he usually would, the bluenet only frowned and turn away.

"Thanks Yuzu, but I'm not thirsty."

Yuzu gawked at the boy in disbelieve. She looked at the mug, then back up at Sora, then down at the mug. After a long moment of hesitation, she pulled it away. "Are you alright, Sora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora smiled, but he knew that Yuzu wasn't buying it.

"So…I heard you and Kurosaki are fighting?"

"We're not." Sora snapped impatiently. Seriously, why is everyone trying to stick their nose into his relationship with that guy?

"Well…alright." Yuzu stood up, knowing that the boy probably want to be alone. "I'll leave the blankets here then."

With that, the girl left, turning off the lights in the kitchen as the house fell silent. Pulling the blanket over himself, Sora lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. He tried to get some proper rest, but found himself unable to with the image of his lover constantly on his mind.

When next day came around, it was like déjà vu all over again.

**"Sora!"**

"Damn it!" Sora shot out of his seat as his math teacher looked up in shock at the person who had interrupted her class. The bluenet rushed to the window and jumped out only to find himself surrounded by three Wild Vultures. Quickly activating his duel disk, he pulled out three cards and slammed them down.

"Go, Furnimal Mouse!" He shouted. He knew he was literally feeding his monsters to the raptors, but their roles were only to delay the predators so he made could make a run for it.

That evening, Sora sat on a lonely swing in the park, deciding on where to crash for the night. He was completely out of options. Yuzu's place is impossible now as Kurosaki had knocked on the door that early morning when they prepared for school. That led to another game of tag as the petite boy ran through the city and somehow still manage to make it to school.

Apparently, the dark duellist had checked Yuzu's place before. Since it was before Sora had gone there, Yuzu's genuine confusion didn't give him any reason to keep watch over her home—until now that is. He was certain Kurosaki would be keeping his sharp eyes on Gongenzaka's place too, along with the three kids at You Show Duel School.

"Maybe I should find a motel…" Sora mumbled, but he didn't know any if there are any motel nearby.

He looked around the park. Maybe he could just sleep here. The bench looked like it could be pretty comfy and they did say that sleeping on hard surface is good for the back…

"I've finally caught you." An overly familiar voice spoke from behind as Sora jolted up in shock only for a large hand to seize him by his wrist.

"S-Shun…" The bluenet forcefully calmed himself at the sight of the older male towering over him. "How…?"

"So you don't even recognize where you are?" The raven asked coldly.

The shorter boy looked around the park again. Now that his brain wasn't distracted looking for a place to sleep, he realized that this wasn't any ordinary park. It was the park Kurosaki had took him to on their first date. Sora swallowed thickly. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized. It had just seemed right to be here at the moment and now he understood why.

"Why did you run?" Kurosaki demanded, tightening his grip over the small wrist not to hurt the other, but simply to get his attention.

The sky blue haired teen didn't reply. He bit the inside of his cheeks while his eyes were focused on anything but his lover.

After staring down the shorter boy for a long time, Kurosaki let out a small sigh. His grip weakened, but Sora wasn't fooled. He knew he couldn't escape anymore. The moment his muscle so much as to twitch, that hand would clamp down tightly like hawk refusing to release its prey.

"Was it something I did?" The older teen asked quietly in such delicate a way that Sora felt guilt bubbling up his chest.

"No!" He shouted before his brain could even have time to come up with a proper response. He bit his tongue. Now Kurosaki would ask him for the reason as to why he had been running from him for two long days.

"It's not…" Sora let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding in. "You didn't do anything wrong…" He knew he had doomed himself, but he couldn't let his lover think what he's doing right now is because of him.

At that moment, the blunet's stomach growled at the worst timing possible. He flushed in embarrassment as he was certain the raven had heard it. He was surprised when Kurosaki suddenly released him and began walking away. Before he left though, the taller male shot the younger one a dark glare. It was a threatening look that promises severe consequences should he try anything funny.

Sora puffed his cheeks out once the other was out of sight. It wasn't like he could run anymore. He had been caught, so any running now is meaningless and Kurosaki knew that as well. Letting out a long sigh, he sat back down onto the swing and waited. Although it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours before the older teen returned with a brown paper bag in hand.

"Here." Kurosaki dropped the bag onto his boyfriend's lap. Sora immediately recognized the pink logo. It was from his favourite sweet shop. When he opened the bag, he peered inside and saw two doughnuts in the forms of cute animals.

Sora couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Kurosaki—tall, scowling and handsome, walking into a sweet shop and buying something _cute_. It just doesn't fit him at all!

"What's so funny?" Kurosaki gritted out as though knowing he was the target of whatever his boyfriend found humour in.

"Nothing." Sora waved as his stomach grumbled again. He took one more saddened look at the food before he sealed the paper bag back up. "Thank you, Shun."

Amber eyes narrowed at the boy's strange behaviour. Sora knew his secret was out now. He may be able to fool Yuya and Yuzu, but not Kurosaki. The man was as sharp as his raptors. He would instantly connect the dots to his behaviour the moment he saw the boy rejecting anything sweet.

A hand grabbed his chin firmly. Sora knew what was coming…or at least, he thought he did until he felt a pair of lips capturing his own. His eyes flew open in surprise as he stared at the amber eyes boring back into his. He desperately fought against the touch, but Kurosaki was stronger as he forced his tongue into his mouth and began doing those little things that sapped all the strength from the boy.

Sora whimpered as arms wrapped around him. His spine was arched painfully with his head pushed all the way back as his lover devoured his mouth. He could feel Kurosaki's tongue sliding against his own before running over the smooth surface of his teeth. He was melting into a quivering mass as he couldn't do anything but allow the older male to have his way with him.

Just as he was getting comfortable with the pleasure running through his veins, a sudden pain jolted through him. His cries were devoured by Kurosaki's lips as that tongue returned, poking into that same spot that caused another wave of pain to hit him.

The blue haired boy trembled. He was on the verge of tear as he kept trying to break the kiss, but Kurosaki wasn't having any of that. He kissed him even harder, sucking at his lower lips until he was certain it was bruised.

Sora could feel his face burning painfully as the kiss deepened more than he thought was possible. His head began to spin and his vision blurred. Unable to hold it any longer, the bluenet fainted. He didn't know if it was from the fatigue of being constantly on the run or perhaps it was hunger and the lack of sweetness in his life…or perhaps it was the kiss. He was pretty certain the reason is the latter as he fell into a dreamless sleep within those strong arms.

The younger teen had no idea what had happened. When he woke, the first thing he registered was peace. It felt nice to sleep on an actual bed again and what's more, waking up to those protective arms around his slender waist and small torso.

Sora peeked over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile. He didn't even realize how he also missed waking to that grumpy face. Only the raven could make sleeping look so uncomfortable. The boy was certain that the scowling the older teen spent most of his life perfecting was permanently stuck on his face.

Sora rested his head back onto the pillow. Letting out a long sigh, he tried to return to sleep, only to realize something else.

The pain.

The pain that he had dealing with for the past two days was no longer there. The boy instantly leaped out of bed, not caring if he had woken his lover in the process as he darted into the bathroom. He shoved his face against the mirror and opened his mouth. To his shock, the dark hole that had been on his second molar to the lower left was gone. In its place was a pearl white filling, matching the colour of his teeth and making it practically invisible.

"What is this…?"

"I took you to the dentist." A voice responded. Sora looked up in the mirror to see the dark haired teen leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You did what?" Sora wondered when had that happened and why he couldn't recall any of it. It then came to him. Last night, when Kurosaki literally kissed the life out of him…it was to knock him out so he could take him to a dentist?

"Tch." Kurosaki clicked his tongue, making Sora's eyes snapped back to his reflection. The younger boy saw the irritation plastered over his lover's face. The glare burning on his back didn't make it better either.

"You should have just told me you had a cavity instead of running away."

"Then you would take me to a dentist." Sora mumbled grudgingly, never once backing down as their gaze locked together through the mirror.

"What do you think?" The taller male asked sarcastically. "It'll only end up worst if you don't treat it."

Sora didn't say anything to that. Of course he knew, but he couldn't stand dentist. He hate going there and had sworn to himself never to step foot in another dentistry for the rest of his life.

"That kiss!" Sora remembered as he spun around on his heel just as his lover was about to leave. "You kissed me knowing the problem I had!" He yelled. After all, that was how this all started. He had run away that evening when Shun attempted to kiss him so he couldn't infect the other. "What were you thinking? Cavity is contagious!"

"Of course I had my teeth cleaned afterward." Was the short reply of his boyfriend before he walked off, leaving the petite boy to brood in the bathroom.

Sora was pissed.

He couldn't believe that Kurosaki had taken him to the dentist without asking for his consent. Then again, he would have never agreed to it and his boyfriend knew him all too well. The bluenet turned back to the mirror to examine his teeth again. Finally, after a long while, he dropped his mask and allowed a smile to appear. He really appreciated the raven's thoughtfulness, but he naturally wouldn't say it out loud. He wanted the reason to stay angry at Kurosaki and act spoiled, so this was his perfect chance.

After finishing his morning routine, Sora had almost changed into his uniform when he remembered that it was a Saturday. He smiled brightly at the thought of weekend and was about to change into his t-shirt when an idea came to his mind.

By the time Sora came down the stairs, he could smell the sweet scent of breakfast. He spotted his lover in the kitchen, pouring himself a freshly brewed cup of coffee. Hearing his steps down the staircase, Kurosaki turned and the sight made him stumble and nearly pour the steaming coffee over himself.

Sora laughed so hard he was literally crying at the look on the raven's face. He raised a hand and used the overly long black sleeve to wipe away the tears gathered in his eyes.

"You should see the look on your face!" He choked out as he his bare feet touched the cool marble tiles.

Kurosaki didn't say anything, but Sora could tell he was trying hard not to let his eyes wander. The blue haired boy smirked and sat down on the chair, purposely making it so that his lover's black sweater would slide up and reveal more of his white skin.

"So what's for breakfast, _Shun_?"

It was a mystery how Sora could ever act innocent while seductive at the same time. It was something that only the boy could pull off, the first sentence sounding innocent like a child all while purring out the name at the end. Kurosaki could practically see the sparkles fluttering around the bluenet who was also adorning a rosy blush over his cheeks.

"_Shun…_" The blue haired boy whined. He looked up with wide, teary eyes that sparkled like emerald and puckered his soft pink lips. He tilted his head cutely to the side, letting the collar of the large shirt slid down his smooth skin and revealed his creamy shoulder. Sora could hear the sharp intake of breath as the older male all but slammed down the plate of reheated doughnuts before him. The raven then marched into the living room, refusing to meet his eyes as he turned on the television.

Sora pouted when Kurosaki sat down on the couch and began flipping through the channels. He couldn't see how that thing could be more interesting than him, but he definitely wasn't going to allow his boyfriend to brush him off like this. He tore the doughnuts apart with his teeth and swallowed it without even giving himself a chance to properly appreciate the taste. Licking the icing off his finger, he took a couple of wide strides before jumping over the couch and landed on top of his lover.

A faint blush appeared over the taller male's stoic face as the second before Sora landed onto him, he _saw_ it. His eyes were wide as the sweater fluttered in the air, revealing that sinful sight that causes a rush of blood shooting up before his head exploded in a wave of dizziness.

"Alright." He finally gave in, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation...and to stop the warmth that was threatening to gush out. "What do you want, Sora?"

"An apology for forcefully taking me to the dentist." Sora smirked, flipping into his real personality as he licked his lips. "Or if you can win against me in a duel, I'll consider letting you off~"

"You're spoiled." Kurosaki pointed out despite the fact that he played a huge role enabling the other.

"And you love me for it." Sora grinned slyly before he lay down with his head pressed against the firm chest. Although the Xyz duellist would never admit to it, he does enjoy spoiling the Fusion duellist. That's why whenever the two are alone; Sora would act like a brat just to receive endless affection from the older male.

The announcer in the television continued to go on about the duelling championships, but neither of the duellists bothered to listen. The bluenet moaned in delight as the longer fingers gently massaged his scalp. His eyelids began to feel heavy as he felt his muscles relaxed.

Sora inwardly cursed his boyfriend for knowing all of his weak spots. He groaned as he tried to stay awake, but it was hard when it felt so comfortable. As the light haired boy began drifting off, he distantly felt his makeshift bed move before something warm was draped over his small frame. He weakly parted his eyes and blinked at the sight of the blue coat the older teen always wore.

He looked down and saw the black shirt Kurosaki wore underneath. It made him wonder how he had taken off his jacket with him weighting down the other like this.

Sora yawned. Then again, perhaps later—along with the mystery of how the dentist managed to treated him when he was knocked out cold. He would get his answers after he beat his lover in the duel. But before that…

"Shun…"

"What is it?" The raven asked, looking down only for the smaller boy to slide up against his body and smacked their lips together. The kiss was a quick one, but never less it was engraved into the Xyz duellist's mind as he stared at the genuine happy expression plastered on the other's face.

"Thank you." Sora whispered before he closed his eyes and fell into the comforting darkness, guided by the gentle heartbeat drumming against his ear.

Kurosaki continued to run his fingers through his love's hair. His usually cold amber eyes softened at the peaceful expression on the boy. A rare smile lifted his face. Holding the boy tenderly, he let his eyelids fall and joined his lover in the realm of dreams.

* * *

So yeah...another Yugioh Arc-V story! I'm getting addicted to that show. I didn't think much of it at first, but when all these worlds began clashing together, the fan girl within me was awakened—along with my Fujoshi side. There are so many cute and beautiful pairings in this show. I love Sora, he's just so adorable and the darkness in him just made him more appealing and fun to write. I hope you have enjoyed this short little one-shot!

Also as I have said in my other story with Yuya and Yuto, I'm thinking of making a story shipping a four way relationship with all of Yuya's parallel selves. Please tell me what you think! I need a general idea to see how many people like the idea.

I also apologize if for the grammar and spelling mistakes I know I definitely missed. I always seems to overlook them no matter what I do. I would get a beta-reader, but it's hard. Guess the popularity for this anime still need a bit of time to rise. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment expressing your thought. That would definitely give me more inspirations on my next story ;)


End file.
